


this fantasy needs another room

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Humiliation (situational), M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's an asshole, Dean's not that easy, and Sam wishes he was somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this fantasy needs another room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/gifts).



> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's [December Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html?style=mine) and inspired by [scheherezhad's prompt](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/304703.html?thread=1539135#cmt1539135).
> 
> ♥, bb!
> 
> Much thanks to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) for some much-needed handholding.

" _Dude_." Dean glares and rubs his forehead. "Did you just _hit me_ —"

"With a rolled up newspaper?" Jason brandishes it with a smirk. "Yeah. Bad dog."

Dean's doing his best impersonation of a gold fish, and Sam's doing his best invisible man. He decides to remind them, "Get a room." Then glares at Jason and adds, " _Not_ this one."

Jason shrugs, nudging Dean's chin with the paper. "Keep your mouth open like that, and I'm gonna stick my dick in it."

"Jesus!"

"Bye, Sam!"

Dean shakes his head. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah." Jason spreads his legs. "Now get over here."


End file.
